Chocolate de San Valentín
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Al fin de cuentas, lo único que a Draco y Harry le interesaba era recibir chocolates del contrario...¡One-shot! ¡Drarry! [Slash]


**Chocolate de San Valentín.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos de las mazmorras, seguido de cerca por sus dos mejores amigos - dígase Blaise y Theo- el Príncipe de las Serpientes se dirigía al Gran Comedor para desayunar pero, si debían sincerarse, los tres Slytherin deberían decir que aun con su paso arrogante y elegante escapaban lo más rápido posible de su amiga de infancia, la actualmente loca, Pansy por lo cual ignoraban olímpicamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En otras palabras ignoraban a las parejas que se encontraban demasiado juntas comiéndose a besos al no tener cerca a Flich, la Sra. Norris , algún profesor o, en su defecto, a algún Prefecto, o aquellas que solo se miraban con un brillo especial en los ojos, sonriendo bobamente mientras hablaban; también a aquellas pobres almas que se encontraban con el nervosismo a flor de fiel.

 _Ah, 14 de Febrero, el día del amor y la amistad..._

Dejando ver aquella máscara distintiva de los Slytherin, con la arrogancia saliendo por sus poros las tres serpientes se dirigieron a su mesa en donde se encontraban casi todos los demás miembros de su Casa. Cuando fue hora de que el correo llegara esa mañana, cabe aclarar que cuando una bandada de búhos fueron a un punto en específico en la mesa de los leones, el brillo asesino no se hizo esperar en las orbes plateadas del Malfoy.

 _Ah, 14 de Febrero, también conocido como el día en el que a Draco Malfoy le salía una úlcera en la boca del estómago -como en los últimos años- gracias al cabreo que le daba al ver una gran pila de chocolates, siendo la mayoría -si no era que todos- embrujados con Amortentia y cosas así, frente a su pareja..._

Por su lado el Niño Dorado se removió incómodo en su lugar, sintiendo una penetrante mirada encima suyo y sin necesidad de voltear a ver ya sabía quién lo observaba de esa forma. Jugando con la comida en su plato, Harry posó sus orbes esmeraldas sobre su mejor amiga, la cual se encontraba sentada del otro lado de la mesa en frente de él, suspiró resignado al notar la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Mione junto con la diversión - mal escondida - pintada en sus ojos castaños.

 _Y todo eso por culpa de los chocolates._

Si bien, en cuanto la pila de dulces cayó frente al Niño-Qué-Vivió, el barullo característico del Gran Comedor quedó reemplazado por un casi completo silencio - exceptuando a un que otro valiente que murmuraba por lo bajo, dando miraditas disimuladas - cuando el actual Príncipe de las Serpientes se puso de pie de repente, el gran salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral, dejando que las pisadas fuertes y seguras del heredero Malfoy se escucharan en todo el lugar. Cuando el blondo mago paso cerca de la mesa de los Hufflepuff, más de uno se encogió en su lugar, porque si bien el Slytherin podía mantener su caminar refinado y elegante, junto con aquella mascara de frialdad y desdén, comportamiento digno de cualquier Sangre Pura, y miembro de la honorable Casa verde y plata, para nadie pasa por desapercibido ese brillo furioso, asesino, en los ojos del primo segundo de Sirius Black.

 _Y el primero en notarlo era Harry._

—Hola.—musitó el azabache de cabello cual nido de pájaros.

Draco sonrió de medio lado estando parado a las espaldas del Gryffindor, muy pegadito a él sosteniendo el mentón ajeno con una de sus blanquecinas manos, obligando a su Harry a levantar la cabeza para así robarle un beso al chico de la extraña cicatriz.

—Hola, León.—dijo el rubio al sentarse al lado de su novio, en la mesa de la Casa rival a la propia, para echar una mirada alrededor evitando de forma magnifica el echar un _Incendio_ sobre las cajas rectangulares decoradas con ahínco.

—Buenas, Granger.—dijo al enfocar su mirada sobre la leona.

—Hola, Malfoy.—respondió la inteligente chica.—Si buscas a Ron para molestarlo y disipar toda esa tensión, lamento decirte que esta en biblioteca, terminando de última hora el trabajo que nos dejo el profesor Snape.—añadió tranquilamente.

—No me extraña de la Comadreja.—dijo con desdén al robar un pedazo de tocino del plato del dueño de aquellas bellas orbes verdes esmeraldas.

—¡Oye!—exclamo Potter al hacer un lindo puchero, y cruzarse de brazos.

Por su parte el Slytherin sólo sonrió mientras terminaba de comer lo que quedaba del tocino hurtado, abrazando al menor para acercarlo más a él, provocando que su chico se fuera sonrojando poco a poco. Con un brillo travieso bailando en sus ojos, el aristócrata mago se agachó un poco en su lugar, solo lo suficiente para plantarle un besito atrás de la oreja al azabache, uno de los puntos sensibles de éste, quién soltó un pequeño suspiro mezclado de sorpresa y satisfacción, con los colores ya completamente subidos.

Mientras Harry comía descuidadamente, intentando inútilmente esconder su sonrojo, Draco volvía a fijar su mirada fría sobre el Gran Comedor. _Ciertamente, aquellos ojos eran peor que el más letal veneno_. Haciendo levemente más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura del mago moreno, el heredero de Malfoy Manor estaba a punto de robarle otro beso a su linda pareja; un carraspeo por parte de Hermione fue suficiente para llamar la atención de ambos chicos.

—Aunque es un milagro que no estén los profesores, los prefectos acaban de llegar.—dijo la bruja al cerrar el libro que había estado leyendo de momento, fijando disimuladamente su mirada miel sobre la prefecta de Ravenclaw y el de Hufflepuff.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, el Gryffindor sólo se sonrojo aun más si podía.

—Además.—añadió la muchacha castaña.—Pensé que habías venido a ayudarnos con esto, Draco.—dijo al apuntar la pirámide de dulces con su varita.

Y eso basto para que el brillo asesino se intensificara en los ojos plateados. Con un rápido movimiento, el blondo ya tenía su propia varita entre las manos, al tiempo que el Niño Dorado dejaba su plato de lado, tomando también su varita.

—Muy bien, entonces.—dijo con una sonrisa que a más de uno le provocó escalofríos.—Tú y Harry se fijaran si esas cajas tienen hechizos, una vez verificado eso me la pasan para que yo...me haga cargo de ellas.—dijo terríficamente feliz.

El león tragó con dificultad.—¿Y con las _limpias_ que hacemos?—cuestionó al lanzar un par de hechizo al igual que Mione.

La serpiente rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Esas las dejamos para el final.

Y así, en poco tiempo la mini pirámide de presentes desapareció, dejando preocupada a la chica genio de Gryffindor, desconfiado al Niño-Qué-Vivió, y feliz al Príncipe de Slytherin.

 _Y eso era lo más preocupante..._

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del gran castillo, agarrados de la mano dirigiéndose a su primera clase, Harry se mordía el labio, pensativo, y eso no paso por desapercibido para el mayor.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el rubio platinado al dejar de caminar.

El chico de cabellos indomables fijó sus orbes sobre su novio.—¿Y tú?—inquirió, confundiendo al blanquecino.

Levantando una de sus rubias cejas -de esa manera suya- el Sly respondió:

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Qué hiciste con los chocolates que tú recibiste hoy?—cuestionó enfurruñado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco soltó una pequeña risa. _—Qué lindo.—_ pensó.—Me los comí.—respondió con una sonrisa.

El moreno lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

Otra risa abandonó los labios del mayor, quién negó con la cabeza, abrazando al menor con su mano libre, obligándolo a irse con él hacia una pared, quedando escondidos entre una columna y una armadura.

—No seas ingenuo, Harry.—dijo al dejar un suave beso sobre los labios ajenos.—Es obvio que hice lo mismo que con los tuyos.—susurró sobre la comisura de los labios que tanto amaba luego de separarse.

Harry sólo infló sus cachetes.—Jodida serpiente.—dijo de forma amortiguada, infantil al mirar a otro lado, ruborizado.

—Pero aún así amas a esta jodida serpiente.—dijo con una sonrisa.—Y esta jodida serpiente aun espera que le des su chocolate de San Valentín, porque es el único que quiere.—añadió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, el Leoncito deshizo el agarre entre su mano y la ajena, sin separarse del abrazo que su Dragón tenía sobre su cintura mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su túnica.—Eres un cursi.—replicó divertido.

—Mira quién lo dice.—fue la simple respuesta del Malfoy.

 _No importa..._

Con los nervios a flor de piel -aunque era tonto tenerlos aun después de tanto - el Potter saco una barra de chocolate envuelta con rojo y verde, con un lindo moño con estampas de muchas snich doradas y plateadas. Y teniendo un brillo en sus orbes esmeraldas, con la cara, las orejas y hasta el cuello rojos, le dio el dulce al contrario.

 _Aunque reciba millones y millones de dulces..._

—Me costó trabajo. Espero te guste.—susurró al esconder su rostro en el pecho enfrente suyo.

 _Aunque me den muchos chocolates de San Valentín..._

Draco sonrió con ternura, pasando una de sus manos por el suave cabello azabache.—No te preocupes en seguro me gustara, aunque muera intoxicado.—dijo divertido, bromeando al final, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo ante lo último.

 _No importa..._

—¿Y mi chocolate?—cuestionó inocentemente el mago de las gafas.

 _Sólo me importa recibir los tuyos, aunque se que lo haces por mera tradición..._

Sonriendo coqueto, el favorito de Snape hizo aparecer una barra de chocolate sobre la palma de su mano. En cuanto Harry vio el dulce lo tomó sin pensárselo dos veces.

 _Porque se que cada día me muestras lo que sientes por mí a tu manera..._

—Ahí lo tienes.—dijo al comenzar a comer su propio chocolate.—Aunque le puedes dar mejor uso, asi no sera sólo el causante de tu dolor de estómago...bueno, más o menos.—dijo al seguir chupando su dulce.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió curioso el moreno.

 _Y por eso cada día te quiero más..._

—A esto.—dijo simplemente al sacar el chocolate de su boca, el cual estaba levemente derretido y con un rápido movimiento Draco lleno de chocolate las mejillas y cuello de su Harry con el oscuro dulce, para desaparecer las pruebas eventualmente con ayuda de su boca, robándole un que otro gemido a la persona entre sus brazos.

 _Al fin de cuentas, lo único que a Draco y Harry le interesaba era recibir chocolates del contrario..._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Hoy no tengo mucho por decir, estoy enferma y acostada en mi cama - literal- y como me tome un _"recreo"_ de mi otro fic Drarry "Momentos" me metí a investigar mi computadora :v y ¡Boom! Encontré esto en lo más oscuro del disco xD iba, obviamente, dedicado a San Valentín, sí, sí, el 14 de febrero pero _del año anterior -¡Hay Marshall santisimo! owo!-_ pero bueno esta cosa murió y pues solo usaba la otra o el cell xD (sí, sí, la otra es la normalcita :v) Pero bueno bueno, disculpen si no corregí a algo pero sinceramente como esta cosa ya estaba termina y lista para publicar solamente le eché una miradita rapida ya que luego tal vez no podré u.u.**

 **¡Por cierto! Si alguien lee mis fics "Momentos" y " Los Requisitos para ser el novio de Hermione Granger" (que no, no se dejen engañar todo es Drarry, del disfrazado, pero Drarry al fin de cuentas xD) los capitulos los estoy escribiendo y arreglando de la manera que me gusta por lo cual la actualización tardará tantito.**

 **¡Sin más me retiro! ¡YA SABEN COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, CONSEJOS Y DEMAS [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] BIENVENIDOS SEAN!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! ^^**


End file.
